schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Arnim Zola (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Dr.' Arnim Zola' ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2011 erschienenen Marvel-Film Captain America: The First Avenger. Er taucht auch in The Return of the First Avenger auf. Er wurde von Toby Jones dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Zola wurde in der Schweiz geboren. Im Verlauf seines Lebens erkannte die Nazi-Organisation HYDRA, dass er ein brillianter Wissenschaftler war und rekrutierte ihn. Arbeit am Tesserakt In einer geheimen HYDRA-Basis wird Zola von Johann Schmidt mit der Analyse des Tesserakts beauftragt. Zola ist fasziniert von dem Tesserakt, kann Schmidt jedoch keine Ergebnisse versprechen. Als Schmidt den Tesserakt in Zolas Maschine packt, beginnt Zola den Stabilisierungsprozess. Dieser dauert Schmidt allerdings zu lange und er schreitet ein und dreht die Regler völlig auf. Daraufhin erscheinen diverse Anomalien im Raum, die jedoch nach kurzer Zeit verschwinden. Stattdessen zeigt sich, dass Zolas Designs funktioniert haben und dieser ist begeistert, da der Tesserakt als Energiequelle für weitere seiner Versuche dienen kann. Er sagt dass der Fund des Tesserakts den Verlauf des Kriegs verändern wird aber Schmidt korrigiert Zola, dass es die Welt verändern wird. Kurze Zeit später sucht Zola Schmidt in seinem Büro auf. Schmidt lässt gerade ein Porträt von sich malen und trägt daher nicht seine Maske. Daher verdunkelt Schmidt schnell den Raum als Zola eintritt. Schmidt verrät Zola, dass er Abraham Erskine endlich gefunden hat, und dass sie es nicht riskieren können dass dieser die Amerikaner mit seinem Super-Serum unterstützt. Zola fragt ob er den Befehl zur Ermordung Erskines geben soll, aber Schmidt verrät dass der Befehl bereits gegeben wurde. Als Zola sich zum Gehen wendet, macht Schmidt das Licht wieder an und fragt Zola, wie das Gemälde geworden ist. Ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, behauptet Zola dass das Bild ein Meisterwerk geworden ist. Zola ist später anwesend, als Schmidt sich von Hitler lossagt und einige von Hitlers Wissenschaftlern tötet, als diese Ergebnisse von Schmidt fordern. Zola ist von diesen Ereignissen alles andere als begeistert. In der HYDRA-Basis lässt Zola Tesserakt-Waffen durch die Arbeit von Kriegsgefangenen herstellen. Als Schmidt ihm befiehlt, die Produktion zu erhöhen, ist Zola dadurch gezwungen die gefangenen Soldaten bis zur Erschöpfung anzutreiben. Zur selben Zeit attackiert jedoch Steve Rogers, der durch Erskines Formel zu dem Supersoldaten "Captain America" geworden ist, Schmidts Hydra-Basis um die Gefangenen zu retten. Da HYDRA aufgrund der befreiten Gefangenen nun in der Unterzahl ist, aktiviert Schmidt zu Zolas Schock die Selbstzerstörungsprotokolle der Basis. Während der Countdown herunterzählt, birgt Schmidt den Tesserakt. Zola hingegen packt hektisch einige Schemata und wissenschaftliche Dokumente zusammen und ergreift ebenfalls die Flucht. Auf dem Gang trifft er auf Captain America, rennt jedoch sofort davon und Rogers verfolgt ihn nicht weiter. Während die Basis explodiert, fliehen Schmidt und Zola gemeinsam. Sie treffen jedoch durch Zufall auf Captain America und Schmidt ruft diesem zu, ein Fan von dessen Propaganda-Filmen zu sein. Als es Steve gelingt, Schmidt zu Boden zu schlagen, aktiviert Zola schnell einen Hebel der die Brücke, auf der sich beide befinden, auseinanderfährt und die Kontrahenten somit voneinander trennt. Durch das Feuerinferno unter ihnen kann Steve Schmidt nicht erreichen. Zusammen mit Zola flüchtet Schmidt in einen Fahrstuhl, der sie zum Dach führt. Dort wartet eine Fluchtkapsel, in der jedoch nur eine Person Platz hat. Als Zola geschockt fragt, wo er denn sitzen wird, gibt Schmidt ihm die Schlüssel zu seinem Auto aber ermahnt ihn, keinen Kratzer in den Wagen zu fahren. Tatsächlich gelingt es Zola erfolgreich, in die Garage zu fliehen und mit Schmidts Wagen aus der Basis zu fliehen. Konfrontation mit Captain America Nachdem er mit den Kriegsgefangenen entkommen ist, stellt Captain America ein Team zusammen mit dem er die HYDRA-Basen attackiert, deren Standort er in Schmidts Basis erfahren hat. Es gelongt ihnen, mehrere Basen zu zerstören ohne dabei Verluste zu erleiden, ganz zur Frustration von Red Skull. Nach und nach fallen Captain America so diverse HYDRA-Basen in ganz Europa zum Opfer. Nachdem eine weitere Basis gefallen ist, schreit Red Skull Zola an, da dieser einfach keine Möglichkeit findet, Captain America aufzuhalten. Zola versucht sich zu verteidigen, indem er behauptet dass er die Waffen lediglich herstellt, nicht benutzt. Wütend befiehlt Schmidt ihm, seine Mission auszuführen bevor der Captain seine eigene ausführt. Als daraufhin der letzte überlebende Soldat der Basis zu Red Skull gebracht wird, erschießt dieser ihn kaltblütig, was Zola anwidert. Schließlich wird auch Zola selbst zum Ziel von Captain America. Zusammen mit seinem Team legt dieser sich in einem bergigen Gebiet auf die Lauer, da dort ein Zug vorbeifahren soll in dem sich Zola befindet. Das Team kann sich auf den Zug schwinden und diesen infiltrieren. Der Zug erweist sicht jedoch schließlich als Falle und Bucky und Steve werden durch eine Metalltür voneinander getrennt und beide werden von HYDRA-Soldaten beschossen. Zola schaut dabei aus der Führerkabine über Überwachungskameras zu und gibt seinen Soldaten Anweisungen über Lautsprecher. Obwohl einer von Zolas Soldaten Bucky Barnes aus dem Zug schleudern kann, wird Zola letztlich von Captain America verhaftet. Er wird in eine Militärbasis verfrachtet, wo er inhaftiert wird. Kurz darauf wird Zola von einem Colonel verhört, der anmerkt dass bisher jeder gefangene HYDRA-Agent Selbstmord mit Zyanid begangen hat. Zola hingegen ist immer noch am Leben, woraus der Colonel schließt dass Zola leben will. Er bietet Zola daraufhin einen Deal an: Im Gegenzug für dessen völlige Kooperation wird Zola Straffreiheit gewährt. Zola willigt schließlich ein und informiert den Colonel, dass Red Skull mit den von Zola hergestellten Zesserakt-Waffen völlige Zerstörung anrichten will - angefangen mit den USA. Nachkriegszeit Als Zola nach Ende des Kriegs tatsächlich freigelassen wird, macht dieser sich auf zum dem Ort in den Alpen, an dem Bucky Barnes scheinbar starb. Er findet Bucky eingefroren, jedoch noch lebendig, und beschließt ihn zu nutzen. Da Zola zwar Red Skull gegenüber nicht treu war, seine Loyalität aber immer noch HYDRA gilt, programmiert Zola Bucky zu einem willenlosen Attentäter, dem Winter Soldier, um. Gleichzeitig wird in den USA die Sicherheitsbehörde S.H.I.E.L.D. gegründet und Zola wird angeheuert, dabei zu helfen. Zola nutzt die Gelegenheit um HYDRA dabei zu unterstützen, S.H.I.E.L.D. systematisch zu unterwandern. Zudem entwickelt Zola einen Algorithmus, der aus der Vergangenheit eines Menschen erkennen kann, ob der Mensch HYDRA jemals gefährlich werden wird. Als Zola erkennt dass er sein Werk nicht vollenden können wird, da er eine unheilbare Krankheit hat, lädt er sein Bewusstsein in einen Computer in einer alten S.H.I.E.L.D.-Basis in New Jersey hoch. Galerie ZolaTestet.png|Zola experimentiert an seinen Maschinen herum ZolaBrille.png|Zola testet den Tesserakt ZolaSuspekt.png|Zola erfährt von Erskines Plänen ZolaKommandant.png|Zola befiehlt seine Soldaten ZolaGefangen.png|Zola als Kriegsgefangener ZolaVerhört.png|Zolas Verhör en:Arnim Zola (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Arnim Zola (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Nazi Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Tot